


Weight

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crown, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had never touched it before, not since he had been a small child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #05:Crown

Arthur slid his hands lightly over the fancy motif of the tiara. It lay on red velvet lifelessly like his father. Arthur had never touched it before, not since he had been a small child. It wasn’t just a crown, it had been part of Uther’s body and soul, the symbol of his power. Its weight wasn’t because of the gold itself, it lay in the responsibility that burdened its owner. The grief felt for his father had washed away his fears that now hit him with full force. This was Uther’s, not his. Arthur feared it never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/10201.html#cutid1)


End file.
